Avatar: Fallen Angels
by oranos
Summary: Aang discovers a secret about Air Benders and the Fire Nation falls. But Aang, Toph and Katara are faced with a fate never expected. The world might never find it's freedom, and Aang is powerless against it. But, hope is showing itself to the hopeful.....
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

After the failure of the first invasion on the Fire Nation, the freedom fighters from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes get captured by the Fire benders. Some are imprisoned in cruel prisons while the others are executed or made slaves. The Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and several others make their way to the Western Air Temple in order to find refuge from the cruel Fire Nation. But, before they reach the Temple, they encounter a man, who reveals to everyone that Airbenders still exist. He also reveals their location to be underground, nearby the Earth Kingdom where they had lived for more than a century. These mighty benders had made allies with many Earth and Water Benders and the whole had been living underground to avoid the Fire Nation….until the right time was upon them to fight back!

The travellers travel to their secret underground base, which they found out to be more of a great underground city. When the news of the current events are revealed, the leaders of the underground community decides that this was the right time to attack the Fire Nation and gain control. Reasons are the Fire Nation being weakened after the invasion, and also, the new invasion to be totally unexpected. This time, the force to battle the Fire Nation was much larger than ever. The Gang agrees to the proposal, and they prepare for what would be their last chance to gain control.

After a five day wait, the great army of freedom fighters attack the Fire Nation, and they achieve a great victory. Meanwhile, at the Royal Throne Room, Aang faces Firelord Ozai along with Katara and Toph. Zuko faces his older sister Azula. Both the battles are won by the good side, and Aang is looked at the face of a bruised and battered Ozai.

_This battle is not over…….Avatar! I will have revenge if I live, and if I don't, somebody will seek vengeance!! Remember Avatar, this is not the last battle you would __fight,__ this was just a little appetizer!_

Those were the last words of the Fire Lord as he became motionless. The trio stood staring at the corpse of the dead man, and they hugged each other as tightly as they could. At last, the whole planet would once again be free! Aang had fulfilled his destiny, and the Fire Nation had lost it's power.

Before they started to speak, the great door was blasted open with a huge ball of fire! A boy stood before them with several other fire benders who were dressed in a very different manner.

_The Avatar! Get him!_

_Katara,__Toph__,you__ guys take care of the Fire Benders. I will deal with their leader, his face tells me that he want to challenge me badly..._

_Good luck __Aang_

_Yeah, kick that guy's butt twinkle-toes!_

The battle lasted for several minutes, and the trio was in big trouble. Due to the battle with Ozai, they were tired out, and the Fire Benders and their leader were stronger than they expected. Even the weakest looking Fire Bender was able to fight at the level of a master, some bending lightning and others shooting fireballs which were stronger than even Ozai's Fire Bending. Soon enough, the trio was separated into several rooms after chasing and running around the palace. The freedom fighters outside the palace were not aware of anything happening inside and knew that only The Avatar was to defeat the Fire Lord.

Aang fought the leader of the group and a dark skinned Fire Bender in a room far away from the others. He fought ferociously, knowing that this battle was not to be lost. But in his heart, he knew that he was indeed losing to complete strangers, and if he lost, the whole mission would fail.

Suddenly, In the midst of the battle, Katara appeared at the doorway. She had tears in her eyes, and she indicated to stop.

_We surrender! Just don't….._

_Katara__! What are you doing!? We can't surrender! The whole world is counting on us!_

_But __Aang__! I….I had no….._

The conversation left Aang careless, and the leader of the group hammered Aang's head with his metal bracelets. As Aang passed out, he saw the blurred vision of a bloody Toph being carried away…….


	2. Chapter 1: Wise Decisions

**Chapter 1**

Aang slowly woke up, and he found out that his hands were chained to a wall. He felt weak, too weak to even move. Aang looked around with his blurred eyesight, and discovered that he was imprisoned in a dungeon like room. He looked closely in a corner and made out a skull. Shivers ran through his spine as he thought of the current fate of the world. He did not want to, but had to blame Katara for this. Surrendering at such a time was to change everything. He wondered what the leader of the joint freedom fighters, Forjan would think of it. They would all blame him, and he would be recognized as a failure. All because of Katara's foolish and unhealthy decision…..thought Aang.

Soon, he fell asleep, but was woken up by the noise of footsteps.

_He is awake! Shall we take him to the Master?_

_Yeah, he can't even bend his hands in that state! __Hahahaa_

Aang couldn't make out the faces of the figures, but he recognized their outfits. They were the same from his previous fight. The two men unlocked Aang's chains and dragged him along the hard floor towards a location which Aang expected to be dreadful. He tried to speak, but only faint sounds escaped his mouth. One of the men looked at him and declared loudly –

_So, the drugs worked on you eh Avatar?_

_But the great Avatar can fight his way out can't he? After all, bending is his thing right?!_

_What is your name you little brat?!_

Aang couldn't make out most of the words being exchanged, but he ignored the men. Soon, sunlight fell upon Aang, and it almost blinded him. Suddenly, he felt hungry as if he had not eaten for days. He expected nothing more.

Soon, they came to a room with huge doors. One of the men knocked heavily in a strange pattern. The doors immediately swung open and Aang found two soldiers pointing fire at him. It indicated to him not to try anything, and he knew that he would not, and also, he could not try to attempt such a feat at that situation. The room was richly furnished and the hard ground changed to a soft one. Aang saw statues of previous Fire Lords on each side of the great room. In front of him, he saw what he thought he would never see again. Katara was near the leader of the group which previously attacked him, and she was wearing a Fire Nation outfit. There were many guards around and Aang recognized the one whom he fought with previously.

_Welcome Avatar! I thought you would never make it here. I guess you would have many questions that would need answering. Well, I will be glad to help you with that, __specially__ when you have lost the strength to bend!_

_K...K….Katara!_

Aang said the name with grief and hatred combined, and he didn't know how Katara could have done such a thing.

_Aang! _

Katara exclaimed and ran towards him. But soldiers came immediately and prevented her from getting nearer. The leader stepped forward and continued his speech towards Aang.

_So that is your name! Aang! What can that possibly mean? Anyway…Aang, about this whole thing, I am Heden, __Ozai's__ stepson! _

_WHAT!?_

_Surprised eh Avatar!? Let me explain. After Ursa gave birth to Zuko, Ozai secretly married another woman, my mother, Jayna. She gave birth to me long before Azula was born, and Ozai had a good purpose for making me his greatest asset. He knew that the rule of the Fire Nation could not last long, and he wanted me to kill you IF you managed to defeat him. I was given the best training anybody could ever get, and soon, I surpassed the skills of my own father….the 'great fire lord' __hahahaa_

_I was to lead a secret force, destined to take control of the world again if the Fire Nation lost to the other nations. And here I am, with a captured Avatar and a powerful enough army to fight the so-called Freedom Fighters! I always knew that all the Air Benders could not have been killed in __Sozin's__ attacks. Now, I am going to declare to give us back the Fire Nation's cities back, or the Avatar shall die! Also Aang, capturing you was made easier with the help of your beautiful 'girlfriend' Katara! __Hahahaa__! Well, you can say goodbye to her forever, because this might be the last time you would see her. Also, you might be wondering where we are right now……well, that is a secret…..Avatar!_

_Wait, Heden, let me speak to Aang for a few minutes, only once…_

_No Katara! Why would I want to speak to you after what you have done!? You have ruined everything! I don't know how I could forgive you and also, how the people of the world would forgive me!_

_No Aang! It is not the way how you think it is! This is all wrong! Just let me…._

_Enough! Shut up water bender. Guards, take the Avatar back to his cell. Everybody, leave! I want a privat word with Katara._

Aang then saw the men drag him away from the room and then back towards his so-called cell, where he knew that he would not survive for long.

Meanwhile, back at Heden's room, he stepped towards Katara and smiled at her. He brushed his hand against her cheek and Katara shrugged with distaste. Heden held her hips and brought her closer to him. Katara looked away with a frown on her face. She trembled with anger.

_Katara, what's wrong? Why are you reacting like that? Aang couldn't protect you. Anyway, I am a better man for a beautiful young lady like you. Don't look towards the floor. Look at me!_

_Aang couldn't protect me? You know the truth you maniac! Let go off me!_

_Oh Katara, Aang is going to die soon. And we will gain hold of the world once more. It's just a matter of time Katara. Then, we will rule the whole world! You will have everything you ever dreamt of having! We will live the happiest life in the entire universe Katara. Understand what I am saying Katara. Only then will you know what I am talking about._

Heden pulled Katara towards him and kissed her. Katara tried to fight back, but Heden held her so tightly that she found it even harder to move. In her final attempt, she broke free and slapped Heden as hard as she could. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to cry, thinking of her fate. She saw an angry Heden march out of the room, ordering the guards at the door to lock the room.

Back at the fire nation palace, the greatest leaders and elders of all the nations were holding a meeting around a table, previously used by Fire Nation generals. Forjan stood at the end of the table, Sokka and Zuko on both his sides. Suki stood near Sokka, along with Iroh near Zuko. Forjan addressed everybody slowly.

_Thank you everybody for coming to this very urgent and important meeting. A messenger hawk arrived about two hours ago, and it contained a message which might affect the whole aim of this mission for freedom._

There were gasps from many around the table, and some shifted uncomfortably on their seats.

_The message is from a group named __Sozin's__ Warriors. It claims to have captured The Avatar, and his companions Katara and __Toph__. It also says that they would kill the Avatar and his companions if we don't agree to give back all the cities of the Fire Nation to them, two weeks from now. As a proof of the avatar being captured, they have sent a hand print of The Avatar himself.__ They also say that they will send diplomats to us to negotiate, if they send the messenger hawk back with a message from us.__In my__ opinion, this message is indeed true. It can't be __false,__ Sokka here had recognized __Aang's__ hand print on first sight.__I think these so called warriors had planned this the whole time. Somehow, they have got something very precious to us with them. _

_Hold on there __Forjan,__ don't even think about giving up the Fire Nation! This mission had cost us a great deal of lives, and this victory is one the whole world had been seeking for over a hundred years. Don't expect us to give in to some…..warriors!_

The man to say this was an Earth Bender, who most probably had a high rank among everybody. Next stood an Air Bender, who agreed to give up the cities in order to save Aang. Sometime later, everybody had spoken, except one man. He stood up from his seat, and presented his view.

_I have a proposal which would benefit us by getting us back the Avatar and also, maintaining the control over the cities the Freedom Fighters have taken over. But this plan is very risky, and will need volunteers with great ability and courage for it to work out._

The man to speak was none other than Ozai's brother, Iroh…..


	3. Chapter 2 : Retaliation

**Note: At last, I have finished the 2****nd**** chapter, which I can say is the chapter which would bring the most excitement to the readers. I would like some reviews from you all, and tell me if you have got any more ideas which could make this story much more interesting to read.**

**Chapter 2: Retaliation**

Everybody around the table stared at Iroh's face with curiosity. Iroh smiled at them and continued his speech. His nephew Zuko did the same, as he knew that his uncle was a man full of knowledge.

_What I propose is simple. We find out the location of Sozin's warriors, and send a small group of our men to rescue Aang and his two companions. But, there are problems to this idea as we don't know the exact location of Sozin's Warriors. Therefore, I suggest we hold negotiations between their diplomats, who will become our pathfinders and lead us exactly to their stronghold. Also, the group of men we send must be very small in number, maybe four to five men. And they have to be hidden at all times, in order to avoid suspicion from our enemy. When they reach the hideout, they will have to sneak in and get the Avatar and the others out and make their way back towards here. If this plan works out as perfectly, we will be able to save the hostages, as well as avoid our enemy from continuing their evil deeds by taking over the Fire Nation again. As I am a member of the Royal Family, I know our enemy is very strong and they will be able to defeat us if we are careless. Furthermore, Sozin's Warriors must have been formed by Ozai or any other powerful leader of the Fire Nation. They must have had this planned the entire time and also, we must know who is leading our enemy. If we want to stop them forever, he who leads them must be destroyed! Well, I am done, and so, what does all of you have to say about this?_

Many of the attendants stood and supported the idea, and after a lot of discussion, the plan was finalized. But, at last, it was time upon them to select men to send for the mission. At this point, Sokka was the first one who volunteered and he was gratefully accepted. Next, Suki volunteered and she was accepted too, followed by Zuko. In a while, a last member was to be chosen, and nobody volunteered. The meeting was about to end with the decision of sending the three when the doors opened and marched in a man. He was known to most people as 'The Boulder'!

_The Boulder is ready to take up the challenge as he had been very inactive after staying in that Fire Nation prison. The Boulder is ready to bend rocks into the mouths of Sozin's Warriors! Count The Boulder in!_

_Very well then, it's finalized. Sokka, Zuko, Suki and umm….The Boulder will try to accomplish the biggest mission after the successful invasion. All our hopes rest with you, and may the spirits watch after you. We will send the hawk which came with the message back to the warriors, demanding negotiations to be held. After that, it will be up to our brave warriors here to save The Avatar and his friends. Thank you all for coming here today. We will notice you later about the latest news. Meeting dismissed. _

Forjan ended the meeting with his statement and everybody stood up. The hall suddenly became very noisy due to the exchange of greetings and ideas between the attendants. Sokka, Suki, Zuko and The Boulder shook hands with many restless leaders, and they soon started to talk about themselves. They discussed many things about their forthcoming mission and even about Aang and the others. Sokka especially was saddened by the fact that his sister and his very good friends had been stolen from him. He vowed to win them back at all costs. Soon, the meeting hall emptied…

Three days after, the hawk was sent back to it's source – Sozin's Warriors. At their hideout, a soldier was running with a scroll in his hands. He came upon the same huge room and then, knocked in the similar pattern as before. The doors swung open and he marched in, bowed before Heden and presented him the scroll.

_Sir, it's a message….from the Freedom Fighters._

_Good work, now leave me._

After the soldier left, Heden untied the scroll from it's binding and opened it. He read it with a grin on his face, and then looked towards Katara who was sitting on a chair nearby with two Fire Benders. He walked towards her and smiled, then handed her the message.

_Read that._

_What 's it about?_

_Its from your Freedom Fighters. They have become somewhat….desperate._

_Why are you giving it to me? After all, you will never accept their offers._

_No, it's not an offer they made. It's an acceptance to the offer we made!_

_Hmph, then I guess you are dumber than I thought…_

_Enough Katara! Your insults aren't going to save your beloved. It is I, Heden, the true ruler of the Fire Nation that decides his fate._

_Nobody can decide a person's fate Heden._

Heden remains silent and gestures Katara to be taken out of the room. At the entrance of the room, Katara noticed an old man with many scrolls entering it. The doors closed and Katara was being leaded back to her own small room. On her way, she noticed mice moving along the floor, entering each room which passed along the way. They were possibly looking for food, thought Katara as she finally ended up in her destination.

Not far away, Aang was now sitting quietly in his cell. The chains had been removed and food was brought to him – a bowl of rice and some water. Aang felt the hunger almost killing him as he dived for the food like a savage. In a moment, everything was eaten. A soldier was inspecting his every move, and that was when the water in the wooden mug caught his attention.

_Don't even think about it Avatar. If you try something like that, always remember that it will result in the immediate execution of your friends. So, think twice before attempting anything. You will be transferred to another cell this evening._

Meanwhile, Heden had sent a reply back to the Freedom Fighters, saying that their diplomats will reach the Fire Nation in five days. They had also mentioned the presence of Fire Benders along with the messengers, in order to 'ensure' safety. The message was received by the Freedom Fighters, who had already started making preparations for a plan of their own.

That evening, soldiers arrived to Aang's cell, and again dragged him to a new cell. To his surprise, the bars of the cell were made out of wood, and so was the floor. The whole cell was shrouded in darkness, and the warmth inside started taking it's toll on Aang, immediately after he was thrown inside. He landed with a thud, and exclaimed in pain.

_Twinkle-toes?! Is that you?_

_Toph!!!_


	4. Chapter 3: Path of the Warriors

**Note: Well, to let all of my readers know, the story is just getting exciting. Read along, and continue to give me more reviews. Thanks in advance.**

**Chapter 3: Path of the Warriors**

Freedom Fighters stood at attention around the Palace Walls inside the Fire Nation. Warriors patrolled the walls, and Air Benders flew on their gliders around the area, searching for intruders. Clouds filled the sky, and a downpour was about to start. Still, the men and women maintained their duties, and especially today, all of them were expecting something big. A messenger hawk had arrived before, stating the arrival of diplomats from Sozin's Warriors. Forjan and many other leaders were inside the palace which was heavily guarded. Everybody was expecting the arrival of the diplomats, and they were ready. Minutes passed, and it was in the late afternoon when a horn was blown from the stationed sentry, indicating the arrival of the diplomats.

Faraway, a horde of horses were spotted, and in front rode three men on white horses. These men were dressed in black and red robes, while the others wore Fire Nation's soldier outfits. They rode on black horses, and a small group of Freedom Fighters stepped forward from the main gates. When the horde arrived, the group of Freedom Fighters exchanged looks between them and one of them addressed the diplomats.

_The representatives of General Forjan greet you with respect upon your arrival. General Forjan and the other leaders of the Freedom Fighters expect you inside the war room. Our guide__s here will lead you there. Our new rules strongly restrict any soldiers from entering beyond this point. Signs of disloyalty will result in your immediate extermination. _

The diplomats forced a smile, and ordered the fire benders to stay behind the huge gates. Meanwhile, they rode on their horses towards the palace. In no time, they were inside the war room, discussing terms between the great leaders of the Freedom Fighters. Unknown to them, the four chosen to follow them were disguised as soldiers and were staying inside the war room. Sokka, behind a mask looked at the diplomats carefully. His instincts told him that they weren't fire benders. The leaders, including Forjan spoke over things which were of no use to them, and it was to make the diplomats more convinced about the negotiations. An hour or two passed, and the discussions were finally over. Zuko sighed, and they knew that their time to initiate the mission had arrived.

_The Boulder thinks this would be much easier than we think!_

_Oh shut up Boulder! You don't want to spill anything when the diplomats are near._

Suki was readying the horses when Zuko arrived with Sokka. The diplomats had already gone outside the gates, and the Fire Benders were in the stables.

_Zuko, I came up with something last night. It's a little twist towards your uncle's plan, and I think it would be much easier if we try to do it. My plan is to become fire benders ourselves!_

_I am already a fire bender. Now, I guess you have more meaning to what you said?_

_Yes indeed my good old counterpart! We knock out four silly fire benders who protect the diplomats, and then ride with them until we reach their hideout! Who would notice? __Atleast__ we don't have to try to hide and follow them every day!_

_I like __Sokka's__ idea? Zuko, Boulder, what do you guys think?_

_The Boulder loves kicking fire bender butt early!_

_Alright, alright, I agree with the idea. But how do we knock out those soldiers?_

_Don't worry Zuko, pal….friend! I have already taken care of that!_

_Then why did you ask us our opinions?_

_Well, I knew my idea was good….like always, so I guessed you would all agree someway or the other!_

_The Boulder thinks Sokka is very very intelligent!_

_So are you. By the way__,…__.Boulder,__ do you have a real name?_

_……._

_Sokka, it's better if you don't ask him…_

_The Boulder thinks Suki is very intelligent too, by making such good statements!_

_So, tell me Sokka, what did you do?_

_Well, there were a total of eight soldiers. I ordered our soldiers to lead four to one stable, and the remaining to another stable. Then, one group was served with water, to which I added an extra ingredient, made by one of our very talented herbalists! And then, __kaboom__! All of them were knocked out in minutes!_

_Sokka, I thought '__kaboom__' was usually used when there are explosions!_

_Well, they were 'knocked out'! It's basically an explosion, don't you think?_

_Well, I guess so…_

_Sokka, I really wish I could burn that tongue so you could not speak any more!_

The four made their way towards the stable where the knocked out soldiers lay, and they took off their uniforms and wore them. The Boulder was the only one who thought the uniform wasn't up to his size, whereas Suki felt too uncomfortable. Sokka maintained their spirit by telling them some 'jokes', for which Zuko humiliated him. That was the real joke at the time, and Sokka just ignored the laughing lot….

Meanwhile, much faraway from where Sokka and the others were, Aang was facing a friend who's fate was unknown to him before. It was Toph, and she was bandaged all over. Aang remembered what he had seen before he was knocked out by Heden, and then, a million questions hit him.

_Toph!__But….how?__ I saw you being carried away, and you were bloody all over!_

_Calm down Aang. I just lost to these fire benders, who were very strong. And at that time, I was outnumbered, and I couldn't face them all by myself. One could even bend lightening! I heard Katara fighting in a room next to me, and well……I was soon defeated. They burnt me all over….I think, and while I was about to get unconscious, they held me tightly, and then carried me somewhere. Well, that's all I remember. What about you Aang? I thought I was the only one captured! And they kept me inside this, this….wooden jail kind of place. It gives me the creeps. The food is awful too!_

_I am so glad you are alright Toph. I thought, well, I thought we would never see you again. I suffered the same thing, but not because I was defeated…._

Aang explained everything to Toph, who was as shocked as Aang at that time. She couldn't believe it, but simply shook her head. Aang knew that she was scared, and it was the first time he saw her like this.

_Aang, do you……..do you think we are going to make out alive?_

_I don't know Toph, especially when we can't even bend __the earth, water or even air! I mean, air is everywhere alright! But I don't know why I can't do it._

_Same thing happened to me Aang. I was very surprised. But Aang, I heard one of the guards talking about drugs which they use to make us unable to bend any element._

_Yeah, I heard something like that too. But how do they get those inside us? I mean, they couldn't do it when we are asleep, right?_

_Yeah, I would have been woken up before the guard would enter my cell. Then, there is only one way, isn't it?_

_And that would be……?_

_They put the drugs into our food!_

_What!?_

_Aang, think about it. How else can they make us take a drug that powerful? I suggest we throw away the food they serve us._

_Well, we can't just simply throw them away. We might as well as feed the mice, who are very much in number around these cells! Toph, what about water?_

_I don't think such an ingredient would be put into water. After all, the extract must have some kind of __colour__ which would tell us immediately. If our bending skills don't return by avoiding the food, then we will know that it's the water anyway. Water is the best thing we could get around these places anyway, don't you think?_

_Yeah, well…..I guess so. _

_Sir, we are nearing the Garret River. Shall we move forward or rest here for a while?_

_Hmph__, we will wait. The horses might be killed otherwise from the nonstop riding. Let's set camp over those huge trees. Then, we will continue._

The soldiers, including Sokka, Suki, Zuko and The Boulder helped arrange the campsite. All soldiers wore huge helms, which was more of a mask, and it helped hide their identities easily. The four made a laid a separate tent for them, the other four soldiers and another for the diplomats. It was known that the tents were laid out in such a way, from the information received while talking along the way.

After everything was ready, the four went inside their tent, and made sure that nobody was nearby or listening. The Boulder could earth bend and find out if anybody was nearby, and for the first time, everybody felt happy that he chose to come along. They all took off their masks and heavy armor. They knew that it was the only time they would get before they had to ride again.

_Zuko, do you know where we are?_

_Yes, I think we might be somewhere near the Earth Kingdom, much to the East. __But, I can't say the exact location. Asking them might arouse their suspicions somehow._

_I hate this uniform. Sokka, can you explain how a girl is supposed to wear this?_

_Yes, __The__ Boulder feels that this uniform is too small._

_Well, Suki, we will be forced to do this until we reach their hideout. Until then, we have got no choice._

_BREAK'S OVER YOU LAZY PIPSQUEAKS! GET OUT, AND LET US RESUME THE JOURNEY!_

_That's the sign guys. Act normal, and wear that mask and armor before they see us!_

The journey resumed, and the landscape changed too. Night arrived, and the smell of the ocean soon touched their senses. The four knew that they were near the sea. The horses moved on, and the men reached an area where the sand was very soft. Before long, they were on the edge of a beach, and the water touched the horses' hooves. One of the diplomats stepped off his horses and then, moved his hands and legs in a very familiar way. He was earth bending, and soon, a door made of hard rock showed on the surface of the sea.

_ Just like Lake __Laogai__. But what is an earth bender doing here? Isn't he supposed to help the Freedom Fighters?_

Sokka whispered to Suki who was nearby, and she just shook her head.

Hey, you there! Anything wrong?!

No, I was just asking he…him about a town nearby.

Very well. Just enter and go to your quarters. We will call you in the morning.

Everybody entered, and they were all surprised to see a huge place, made out of rock, and furnished very nicely. It was hard to believe such a place could exist under the sea. They followed the other men towards what they called their quarters. They soon learnt that each room was made for two soldiers. Sokka and Suki went to the same one, and Zuko grumbled as he entered his room with a cheerful Boulder.

The rooms were lit with lanterns, and two small beds, a chair and a table sat on the hard floor. Sokka changed into his own clothes, along with Suki. They stared at each other for a while, and then, they got closer, and kissed. It lasted for several minutes, and Sokka let his lips loose. He stared at Suki with big eyes.

_You look so beautiful tonight. _

_Sokka, you always say that._

_Well, I can't just avoid the truth, can I. Suki, I don't want to change the topic, but I am worried about how things would go tomorrow. I care for your wellbeing. _

_I can take care of myself Sokka. You know that well. Let us sleep nicely tonight. Tomorrow, we get Aang, Toph and your sister out of here._

The couple cuddled together in one bed, and drowsed off into a deep sleep. Somewhere nearby, Katara had captured a mouse, trying to enter a room. She had a good plan on getting the others out to freedom. But little did she know that, her plan might just put her rescuers into immediate danger…..


	5. Chapter 4 Revelation

**Note: ****Oh it's been a great deal of time now, I was on vacation and I really didn't get time to continue writing. My apologies, and, I bring you next chapter. ****I got little time, but still, I managed to finish one whole chapter. Hope it's ****good :D**

**Chapter 4**** - Revelation**

**"**Wake up you lazy idiots! The alarm has been sounded! The avatar has escaped! Wake up, and search for the boy everywhere right now, before I personally bring down that door!" The scream woke up Sokka. His back felt sour after the journey, and he saw Sukki, wearing her fire nation soldier outfit. He stared blankly at her, and she immediately grabbed him and urged him to wear his uniform. They heard the banging again, and Sokka hurried to wear something he would have referred to as a "torture outfit."

Sokka opened the door, and he saw soldiers running here and there. Sukki followed behind him, and the couple observed the actions of the soldiers. After a while, they ran up onto the surface of the Warrior's hideout. Hundreds of soldiers were present, and torches lit the whole dark night. Commanders were shouting directions, and search dogs were sniffing at every suspected object.

"So, Aang managed to escape. But for how long? We must find him, before these soldiers do, or else he would be killed!" Sokka whispered, and Sukki agreed. Sokka searched the place, to see whether Zuko or The Boulder were also present. But they weren't to be found, and Sokka returned back to the near his quarters. There, he searched every room amid the soldiers. He found out directions to Aang's cell, and there he went, to find out that the wooden bars had been destroyed. As far as his knowledge went, the damage wasn't done by rock or air. The traces of water on the floor concluded that it was indeed water bending that was used.

"It wasn't the avatar sir, I saw this strange figure……and he just wiped us all out. The next moment, I saw the avatar running away with his blind friend and rescuer." Uttered a frightened soldier, to whom a healer was attending. Obviously, he was speaking to a person of Sokka's age, and he wore a uniform which indicated his higher authority.

"This figure, it must have been a spy from the Water Tribes. There is no way they would have known where to find us otherwise. I want all traces of water to be inspected, and search the nearby forests. It is where they could have gone, and it's not possible the avatar could have run on an open field in his current state. And when the prisoners and the spy are caught, kill everyone except the avatar! Now, be gone! Is there anything you would like to add soldier?" The person pointed his figure at Sokka, who spoke in a strange accent, "No sire, I would just like to know whether there were any other water benders present here in our glorious…" "Yes, indeed there was. Katara was her name. She was present here from the day we captured the Avatar."

Sokka gasped, but quickly forced a friendly smile, then slipped out of the area before the man could inquire anymore. "Hey, Sokka. Zuko here. Hey, I just heard Katara was here. It must have been her! She must have rescued Aang and Toph before us. Oh this is bad Sokka. We might as well as get caught for this mission had no significance in the end, did it?" Zuko was with the Boulder, and this was when Sokka noticed that Sukki was absent. He panicked, and then, it was up to them to decide what to do.

"Hey, we must get to the open fields first. It is the only place where the Fire Nations doesn't expect Aang to run!" Suggested Sokka. "But that effort could be in vain, because they might have gone into the forests as well" Zuko protested immediately. They discussed the matter without drawing attention, when suddenly, Sukki appeared from the hallway.

"Katara, she is alive, and she's here! In one of the bigger rooms! She's really there. I didn't get a chance to speak to her, but I did see her when some higher person entered a big room. We must speak with her. Perhaps she knows more to this story!"

The three of them stared at Sukki in surprise, and then, they dragged her while asking directions of Katara's whereabouts. They tried their level best to avoid any kind of suspicion, although they knew that, someway or the other, the soldiers might have just suspected something. But the gang had faith, and they continued.

Sukki stopped them at the entrance of a room with enormous doors, and it's guards were not present near the doors. They slowly opened the door without the knowledge of anybody, and then burst in, ready for anything. To their shock, Katara was there, and beside her, a man who Sokka realized as the man who he had talked to before.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Spies among our own soldiers. Spies, trained to free the avatar. And I have to admit, you have done a good job for yourselves, except that your friend here is now under my mercy. If any of you try to do something foolish, its "goodbye" to this water bender, isn't it Katara?" The man, Heden, laughed himself and looked at his enemies proudly. He started asking them where the avatar was, and he threatened them to tell him before he would kill Katara.

"Believe us, we don't know where Aang is. WE didn't rescue him for sure. Somebody else did, and you just blame it on us. So, let Katara live, before we have to use meaner ways to confront you. You are outnumbered O great commander, and if you do not heed our words, it may as well as be the last decision you ever make in this lifetime!" Protested Zuko. He took off his helmet, as well as everybody else. They took their positions and looked Heden in the eye.

"Oh, so it is you who pose the threat to me now? Well, I don't think so Zuko, or should I say Stepbrother?" Heden laughed while Zuko remained in his state, expressions unchanged. He gritted his teeth, and then, launched two balls of fire at Heden.

Heden defended well, and the aftershock left the room enshrouded in dense smoke. When it cleared, Heden learnt that he was alone. Katara had escaped with the rest of his enemies, and he let out a roar in frustration.

"Look over there!! It's the avatar! Catch him, and kill that blind rat!?" screamed a Fire Nation soldier who was present in a war airship. Hundreds of javelins and fireballs rained through the sky towards one particular location down below inside the dense forest. The forest soon caught fire, but most of the Fire Nation attacks were repelled by some unknown force. Soon enough, huge rocks started flying towards the ships, which forced the airships to slow down their progress.

"We need reinforcements, and where are the ground troops? Fokkir, where are the ground troops!? I thought they were to assist us, not let us be destroyed by five ton rocks!!" the commander continued screaming as more damage was done to the ship, and suddenly, through their window, they saw what they would realize as a huge tornado. It was already sucking away their comrade ships, and in the middle of the tornado…..a glowing figure.

Soon, the tornado consumer all of the airships and it's defending air balloons, which sent the whole ground underneath shaking. When the tornado subsided, only few trees remained in a huge part of the forest, and debris was everywhere. The whole place smelt of burnt wood and leather. This was when the Fire Nation realized that it was really doomed.

"Let's hurry onto that Hot air balloon! We can guide it to the nearby forests and search for any signs of Aang. Katara, what really happened?" Said Sokka as he ran for a Balloon which was ready to go high. Soon, the ropes were cut, and they were flying safely beyond the reach of Sozin's Warriors.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you after we find Aang. He will have gone towards the East, and he was with Toph. They would have managed it safely if there wouldn't be any Airships. I don't know how they are right now, but I hope for the best" Katara added before anybody could begin to speak.

Off to the East, they say lots of wreckage, and a huge portion of the forest was wiped out. Smoke could still be seen in the air, and it was a sign that indicated that something wrong had just happened. All of them were silent, and they observed for any trace of Aang or Toph. Huge rocks on areas of the destroyed land indicated that Toph and Aang was indeed there before, but where they had gone was beyond the gang.

"The Boulder suggest we go faster, and let The Boulder feel the earth for the bald boy!" suggested the Earth Bender who stared at the horizon.

"I think that is a good idea, and some of us will search from air. It would make it easier for us to find them. But make sure that they don't regard us as enemies." Replied Zuko as Sukki reminded him that Toph would know between friend and foe easily.

"Very well then, let us land over there."

The gang lowered the balloon downwards until it landed, and then let The Boulder, Zuko and Katara to get off. Sukki and Sokka stayed behind, as they were not benders of the elements and would do better in the air. After exchanging words of luck, they departed, desperate to find Aang and Toph before the Fire Nation could attack again.

"Sir, Fire Nation Balloon has been spotted. Shall we send a message about the mission?"

"No, do not send a message. No Balloons must have survived that tornado, and I don't remember giving orders to any unit to go out alone. It is probably been piloted by our enemies. Bring it down, and I don't care if the avatar is there now. All I want is for the enemies of the Fire Nation to know, that Sozin's Warriors never give up!"

"Very well sir! Men, to your posts! Bring that Balloon down at all costs. The task is top priority, ordered by Lord Heden himself!"

Everybody on the War Airship got ready to take their enemy down, and while all this was happening, Sokka and Sukki were still searching for Aang and Toph below. Suddenly, Sokka felt something, and he turned back, to find a huge ball of fire heading straight for him and Sukki.

"We are DOOMED!!"


	6. Chapter 5 : Exposition

**Chapter 5 : Exposition**

A huge gust of wind block Sokka and Sukki from the path of the fireball, and the next thing they say was Appa and hundreds of more bisons flying towards them, an airbender on each of them. Forjan was on Appa, and he raised huge boulders from the ground below to throw at the warship.

_Sokka, Sukki! Where's Aang?! The bisons showed themselves to us just a day back, and well, we thought we could lend a hand this way._

_You saved our lives sir! But the Fire Nation is on our trial. Order your troops to keep the warship at bay while we search for Aang. The Gason river is almost upon us, and we don't want to be trapped there._

_Yo have my word son. Good luck with your work, and we will do our best. If it is freedom that we seek, I will fight for it as long as blood flows well in these veins of mine!!_

Sokka steered the Balloon faster, and he searched much more desperately. In a distance, he saw a great war, being fought between The warship and the bisons. The warship was terribly outnumbered, but it's raw power still overpowered it's foes.

Below, Katara, Zuko and The Boulder were making their way towards the river. Aang was bound to be there, and they were sure he wouldn't have the strenght to cross it at the moment. Katara looked back, and she saw an awesome sight. The Fire Nation warship had reinforcements now, and the bisons were striving to fight back. The balloon was out of sight then.

The Boulder shouted to them, and they saw footsteps which were made very recently. They progressed forward, and they found what they did and did not expect to find. Aang and Toph were tied up, and in front of them stood a red faced Heden.

_So, we meet again! This time, I won't let you escape, even if it costs me the avatar!_

_Then why don't you let him go, you coward. You are much more of a coward than my father!!_

With that, Heden launched two bolts of lightening at the three of them. Katara blocked the first with water from the river, while Zuko sent the bolt back to it's origin, Heden. Heden jumped high, and then send balls of fire at them which the trio evaded skillfully. The Boulder launched rocks at his young foe, and Heden used fire to destroy them all. Taking the chance, Katara threw her hands high in the air and raised a large portion of water, which she turned into ice, and send them towards Heden in the form of icicles. Heden was forced to evade them, when he faced a great inferno made by Zuko. There was a yell, and then, Heden absorbed all of the fire and sent them at the trio at his full strength. At that moment, a huge boulder rose in front of them, shielding them and they all saw Forjan in front of them.

_I won't let you do that. Now, face me, and leave them all alone!_

_So, I am outnumbered by a bunch of peasants who can't afford daily food eh? Nevermind, if it weren't for you, I would be facing you alone just like you wanted. But today, your wish cannot be fulfilled! _

Heden continued his blasts of fire at the four freedom fighters, and they too managed to evade them all. Heden got sick of it, and then raised a huge wall of fire around the four, engulfing them in a much greater inferno. The heat was overwhelming, and hope was dying out.

Just then, a huge roar was heard behind Heden, and he saw a scene he could have never imagined. Two dragons, red and blue were flying towards him, and General Iroh, the traitor was on one of their backs. The dragons extinguished the fire and saved the four warriors, and then sent a much overwhelming blast of fire towards Heden. Heden wasn't able to block the attack, and then, he was burned to death.

_I hope I made it in time Forjan._

_You did Iroh, and we are grateful. _

From near the river, they saw Sokka and Sukki reaching towards Aang and Toph.

_So, you beat us to them. Haha!! Well, the Fire Nation is retreating by the way. The dragons scared them much more than we expected. Or...it was that they just saw the mighty Sokka flying in his great warship!!_

_SOKKAAA!!!!!_

At last, the world was freed of the clutches of the terrible Fire Nation, and it's residents lived out peace yet again. The world would once again, remain in peace for much longer, and the avatars would help keep balance between everything. But apart from that, we find Aang and Katara, alone near the river where the great battle was fought.

_So, now you know why I did all this. I didn't know Sokka was coming to rescue you, so I guess I made my move much earlier._

_Katara...I don't know what to say, but I am sorry for what I said before. I didn't realize..._

_That's alright Aang, I would have done the same thing._

_Well then..._

Aang couldn't reply because Katara had already closed her lips on his, and they cuddled together, and kissed for what they thought was for an eternity. The future was bright for the couple, and what we have learned is very clear from this great incidence. Always have hope, and learn to forget...and forgive...

THE END

**I thank all my readers for encouraging me to write this story, and I am very happy with the last chapter. I will continue to write more stories, and hope you would help me in the future too.**


End file.
